Restless love
by lanalover56
Summary: Regina has been living on her own for 2 years. Life was treating her well until it bit her back in the ass bringing her most painful fear back, Robin. Robin made mistakes in his past relationships especially with Regina. But Robin won't stop until he once reclaims what was rightfully his, he must steal her heart once more but it's going to be harder trying to break her walls down.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes never leave the screen as she continuously types. She hears a small faint knock on her office door, looking out of the corner of her eye, she see's her least favorite person on earth; her stepdaughter. She sighs as she motions for the woman to enter her office, keeping her eyes locked on the computer.

"We need to talk." She says looking at her hands, playing with her engagement ring.

"About what?" She replies harshly and scowls at the girl on the other side of her desk, all while stopping to type.

"Regina, Madam Mayor," She pauses and takes a deep breathe "There's a new guy in town."

"And why should I care?" Regina says sharply as she rises from her chair and walks to the front of her desk. The girl sits, scared to mention his name. "Well Snow?" Regina impatiently taps one finger against her desk.

"Robin's back." She mumbles looking into Regina's hurt, dark brown eyes. Regina freezes and lets the name, _his_ name run through her ears. All those stored away, painful memories were scattered all over her mind.

"Why the hell is he back in this town?" She demands, staying strong. Snow immediately stands up and looks at the door, then back at her stepmother. Snow doesn't know what to do, what to say! Regina begins to fiddle with her hands and fingers with impatience and anxiousness. "Why is he back here?" She asks more calmly as she looks at Snow.

"I was hoping you knew the answer." Snow walks a little closer to Regina, giving the look of sympathy and consolement. _Why was Robin back in town?_ Regina asks herself as her heart shatters. Robin was the jerk who cheated on her then pretended he didn't have feelings for the other woman. He was the guy who would tell her brutal lies and say they were true. And yet she still loved him. Because underneath all those heartbreaking lies he was still a sweet man. But when Regina couldn't take it any longer, she made him leave town and broke up with him. Even though it hurt her, it hurt her more when she saw him walking the streets like nothing ever happened.

"Regina?" Snow asks worriedly, given a _are-you-ok_ look. Snow knew how Regina was feeling, she was the one who saw it all happen, the one who consoled Regina for all the pain she went through, all the heartbreak. She reaches for Regina's hand, and pats it like a mother would (even though Regina was the  stepmother), making Regina snap back into reality. She begins to feel weak, broken and like the victim of a horrendous murder. Standing up, she walks to her glass office door with her purse and coat,

"Snow can you lock up the office? I'm not feeling very well and I'm going to stay home for the rest of the afternoon." Regina opens the door, checking over her shoulder to Snow, who nods slowly, watching the heartbroken woman exit the black and white room.

Regina rushes home. She barges into her foyer, and slams the door shut, letting all the heartbreak and betrayal conceive her. Suddenly she hears footsteps in her kitchen, making her stand up from her couch, and remove her boots while tip-toeing towards the kitchen. The footsteps grow louder as she shuffles closer to the entry of her dining area. She grabs the closest thing by her and holds it tight in her grasp. Unfortunately for her it was a book but Regina doesn't put it down, she continues to creep into the kitchen. Her terrified gaze meets the intruders. Her body becomes paralyzed. No matter how hard she tries, she just can't move. She's sucked too deep into his eyes. He walks closer to her as she glances at the hardcover book in her hands. Before she knows what's happening, he takes the book from her hand and places it on the table.

"You have no right to be here." Regina says with a shaky voice as he smirks.

"And you don't have the right to beat me with," He reads the title of the book. "With or without you" He says walking closer.

"Robin get the hell out of my house!" She hollers finally regaining some of her strength back. He steps back a little with hurt on his face like he'd just been slapped.

"Regina please just let me explain." He begs. She loved it when he begged. She wanted to see him on his knees begging for forgiveness. It made her feel powerful and strong, even when she wasn't.

"Fine! You want to explain? Meet me at the diner in twenty minutes, and maybe you can explain yourself to me before doing the same with the sheriff." She tells him sternly. He nods and starts walking out the door, Regina follows him to lock the door. She watches him as he walks down her driveway and across the street. When he was finally off her property she calms herself down. She has twenty minutes before she had to see her ex-lover again. She would use this time wisely.

First Regina went up to her room, took off her work clothes and took a nice hot shower. As she conditioned her hair, she thought about what would happen if she saw Robin again. Should she or shouldn't she? That thought drove through her mind as she tried to get ready to meet with him for an explanation. She puts on a plain, pastel blue shirt, with a pocket on the left top corner, dark jeans and sneakers. Her hair is weaved into a braid and her face wears nothing but mascara.

Ten minutes until she had to go and she was starting to have second thoughts about it but, she couldn't not go, especially after agreeing. Inside she still had feelings for him and she tried to deny it. She's have to put her feelings aside and just listen, and do what's safe for her. She went to her door, ready to go, taking a deep breathe. _Here I go_. She enters her car, and pulls out of the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

As she drives to the diner, a voice tells her to turn around and go back home. Another tells her to continue and see Robin; the heartbreaker and betrayer. Her mind goes back and forth. _What should I do? Should I turn back? Or should I continue? This is too hard to choose! He's lied to me for so long, I don't know when he's telling the truth! How will I know if he's telling the truth? How? Remember when he lied about loving you? When he cheated on you? You didn't even know Regina! You didn't know he was lying! How will you know now?_ Regina's thoughts hurt her head. She needed to calm down but then the distant memories come crashing in like a tidal wave, blurs off moments and people swim around Regina's mind, making her dizzy and overwhelmed. _It's too much, too soon!_ But the memories stay, floating, until one memory drowns out the others. The memory of when Regina and Robin first met

The sun shines through the cracks in the blinds covering the window, making weird lines on the desk and floor. The quiet typing on the keyboard is the only sound in the room, with the exception of the coffee being spilled and the voice of a women cursing,

" _Damn it!". The women jumps to her feet and grabs the napkins out of the drawer. She begins to dab the keyboard, soaking the napkin in dark, brown coffee. A soft 'knock' taps the door followed by a,_

" _Are you alright Madame Mayor?" from a man's voice._

" _Yes Fred." The mayor answers, "I'm fine. I just spilt my coffee, that's all."_

" _Do you need the janitor to clean it up for you Madame?" Fred asks, slightly opening the door._

" _No, I can clean it up. Thank you Fred." The Mayor says politely. Fred steps into the room with an alert expression. He quickly grabs napkins and helps to clean the mess, even though it's not that big of one. "Fred, really, you don't need to help me. It's OK." The Mayor assures him._

" _No. No. I must help the Mayor. It is my job Madame." Fred continues to clean the mess, wiping the soggy napkins over the small puddle, not really making a difference._

" _Fred, here." The Mayor hands Fred a handful of_ dry _napkins, so that he actually makes a difference._

" _Sorry." He mutters as he takes the napkins and finish drying up the spill._

" _Thank you Fred." The Mayor says, "I think I'm gonna go home now. Maybe clean myself up. I spilled a little coffee on my shirt." The Mayor chuckles to herself. She's so messy!_

" _Ok Madame. I will close up for you." He replies, ushering the Mayor out of the office, and closing the door. "Have a lovely evening."_

" _I will Fred. And you too OK." The Mayor pats Fred on the back, grabs her purse and leaves the building. Man! Fred could just be a tad bit annoying! Without watching where she's going, the Mayor bumps into a man, making him drop all his things. "Oh I'm so sorry. I-I wasn't watching where I was going. It's my fault." She bends her knees and helps the man grab his things._

" _Oh no it was my fault. I was rushing, and admiring the streets. I should've been more attentive." The man replies, making the Mayor look-up at him for the first time. His appearance was striking and handsome. His ocean blue eyes lured you in, and his skin was flawless and tan. He was tall, and muscular, and his hands looked strong and hard but also gentle. She wanted to hug him, to fall into his arms. To kiss his big, rosy lips. He looked like an Angel from heaven. But instead she stays quiet and continues handing him his things. When they are done, they stand up and brush themselves off._

" _Sorry again…." The Mayor pauses, not knowing this handsome man's name._

" _Robin, I'm Robin. And no need to be sorry. Really it was my fault. I should've paid attention to where I was going." Robin pauses, "What's your name?"_

" _I'm Regina." She blushes, pushing her hair out of her eyes._

" _Well here's my number Regina. Give me a call sometime. Maybe we could get a coffee or something?" And with that Robin hands her a card and walks away smiling. Regina stares at the card reading; Robin Hood. To contact call 1-800-258-2296. Regina smiles and turns around, catching a glimpse of Robin Hood as he disappears in the glowing sunlight._

Regina came back to reality when it was too late to react. Her foot slams the brakes, but doesn't make a difference. She crashes into the other car. Glass flying everywhere, screams and slams fill Regina's ears. Her head lurches forwards, into the steering wheel, and she knows this isn't good. She silently prays for her to be alright but her vision goes black, and she enters the dream world. The world between life and death.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes to hours. Regina was still unconscious. No help anywhere to be seen! Regina's body lay in an unreal and uncomfortable position; her arms bent in impossible ways, her head bloody and scarred. Her legs broken and bruised. It was horrifying! In the other car the old lady was dead. She died instantly. Her body was slowly growing cold, and pale, under her eyes it was dark and shadowed. This women was on her way to the hospital anyway. She needed blood work, but I guess she didn't need that now. For hours the dying and deceased women laid in their destroyed cars, both waiting for help. Although one did not need it.

It was almost four hours later when help finally arrived. The firefighters pry the door off Regina's car and try to quickly remove her from the damaged vehicle before she was gone as well. The ambulance takes Regina to the hospital, rushing her to the emergency room, and to the doctors.

On the other side of town, Leroy; the town gossiper, runs into the diner and tells everyone about the accident. Gasps fill the tiny diner, and hands shake. The Mayor is hurt, she could be dead now for all they knew. Robin's face turns pale as he rises from his seat and dashes out of the small diner to get to the hospital. He drives for twenty minutes before getting to the hospital and parking his car. He bursts through the doors with a look of panic on his face and fear. He needed to know if she was ok, he needed to.

 _ **AN: Please let me know what you think... This is my first Fanfic so please don't be too harsh *Mwah***_


End file.
